Teach Me Tonight
by TTT 1993
Summary: Life wasn't fair. I’d never really believed that saying, in the previous times that I’d heard it. But now I’d taken it. Said it myself. It wasn’t fair --- a story of the trials and tribulations of a forbidden love. Edward/Bella. All Human. AU. Rated M.
1. Preface

**Hey, Folks. So, here comes the first chapter of my first Twilight FF, also my first story. I hope you like it. It's All human, and very AU.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Stephanie Meyer reigns supreme in the Twilight universe (I like to call it the Twiverse).**

**Dedication: To Obama! He's inauguration is tonight!**

Life wasn't fair.

I'd never really believed that saying, in the previous times that I'd heard it. But now I'd taken it. Said it myself. It wasn't fair. Life gave you lemons, but the lemonade never tasted what you thought it would taste like. Was it something you screwed up on your own? Would the lemonade taste better if it were made by the hands of a god?

I'd tried to never use that saying, or think it. But now, as I sat in the courtroom, waiting for the verdict of my beloved's case, those three words echoed through my head. Life wasn't far. The past month had taught me that. The reason I was sitting in this courtroom had told me that. How could that threaten to jail the love of my life, merely for being in love with me? Life wasn't fair. I don't know how many times I repeated that saying, but it never lost meaning.

I closed my eyes, letting the tear slip down my cheeks. If only my friends hadn't found out. If only I hadn't fought with them. If only the whole school didn't know, and my family had stayed oblivious. If only things hadn't got screwed up so bad. If only.

When I opened my eyes, I saw Edward staring at me, from the other side of the courtroom. I recognised that look in his eyes. He wanted to come to me. Hold me in his arms and tell me that everything was alright. I wish he could.

Life wasn't fair.

**Well, that concludes the Preface. Anyway, I have an important announcement…**

**Would the owner of the yellow Porche 911 please move your car, it's about to be towed.**

**Well, that wasn't it… I won't update unless I have seven reviews. There will be more to come soon, I promise.**


	2. New Teacher

**I know I'd said I'd wait for more reviews, but I finished the chapter so I might as well update. I promise… smut will come soon. Just not in this chapter.**

**Remember Folks, this belongs to Stephanie Meyer, not me.**

**This one's for my fat cat.**

I woke up at my normal time, not really expecting today to be any different. Why should it be? This was Forks, Washington. I got up, ate breakfast, rushed out of the house, went to school, learnt stuff, went back home, cooked, ate and slept. On the weekends, I'd go out with my friends. Nothing much else happened. Charlie, my father, the Police Chief of Forks, didn't really provide much entertainment. I'd moved to Forks two years ago. My mum got married, and I decided she needed space. So I moved out. Went to live with my father.

Don't get me wrong, I love Phil, mom's husband. But I felt like I was intruding. Mum needed a kid-free life for a while. And I knew Charlie loved having me here, even if he didn't show it. Charlie was always a warm heart.

By the time I got to school, the gossip mill was in full swing. Something about the drop-dead-gorgeous-spunk-of-a-man the new English teacher started today was. Trust me; they were definitely not my words. Another big topic of discussion about him was that there wasn't much of an age gap. My grade, being seniors, were all seventeen, turning eighteen, or already eighteen. At twenty-four, a very recent college graduate, he was six years older than us. There were more mundane May-December romanced around.

My thoughts were broken when Alice Cullen, my pixie-like best friend pranced up to me. "Bella, oh my god, did you hear about the new English teacher?" Alice asked.

"Seems to be what everyone's talking about." Bella nodded.

"He's our teacher, Bella!" Alice squealed. "Apparently it was Mrs Fran's last day yesterday, and Mr Mason's her replacement." Alice explained. "Have you seen him?" Alice gushed. "I swear, he looks like a Greek God."

"I hardly believe that." I rolled my eyes.

"Wait until last hour. You'll see." With a kiss on the cheek, she pranced off to her first class. I entered Biology, glad I got my least-favourite class out of the way first. English, being my favourite, was a good way to wrap up the day. Spanish, Gym and Math occupied the rest of the day.

By lunch time, nearly the whole female student body was gossiping about the new addition to the staff. I sat down at lunch with Alice, her brother Emmett, Alice's boyfriend, Jasper, and Jasper's sister, Rosalie (Emmett's girlfriend). The Hales and the Cullens were wonderful people. They both came from rich families, which didn't really faze me. I was surprised at first when they let me into their group, but I soon learnt that money didn't control their worlds. There were a few others in our group; Angela, Ben, and some other people I didn't really talk to that often. They weren't really friends, more like followers of the Cullens and Hales.

We weren't the popular group by far; Jessica Stanley and her posse were. They were a fairly large group; as many girls as there was guys. That didn't really surprise me; Jessica was the school's biggest slut.

I tuned into the conversation at the table. "Have you seen him?" Alice asked Rosalie.

"Yes. Oh my god. Looks like that should be illegal." Rosalie swooned.

"Hey!" Emmett pouted.

Rosalie kissed his jaw. "Don't worry, babe. I still love you." She grinned.

"Good. I don't see what's so cool about this teacher, anyway." He pouted.

"He looks like a Greek God!" Alice grinned. "He's so perfect."

"Guys shouldn't be perfect." Jasper argued.

"You are in my eyes, though." Alice replied, smiling.

I rolled my eyes. Lunch was always like this; all that lovey-dovey stuff that made me wanna throw up my food. Don't get me wrong, these four were so cute, I just hated being the only one of them without a significant other. Not that any of the guys at school caught my interest, though.

Lunch came and went, and I trudged off to Gym. One hour before I would meet this so-called sex-on-legs. I changed into my gym clothes, before spending the hour up the back of the court, trying not to hurt myself or anyone around me. The hour went by fairly quickly. I got changed and headed to English.

Alice met me halfway, telling me about her plans with Jasper for the weekend. I didn't really listen; this was our ritual nearly every Friday. I groaned internally. Thank god for the weekend. It meant I could spend some time away from the hell-hole the government insisted on calling a school. I was already counting down the days until I'd finish school, and get to go to college. Unfortunately, the first semester of my last year of school wasn't even half completed.

Alice and I took our usual seats at the back of the class. That's when he walked in. I swear I did a double take. So, the rumours were true. Every nickname I'd heard put to his appearance fit. And then some. God, how was I meant to learn anything off this man? And I wanted to major in English at college.

"Good afternoon, class." Mr Mason sent everyone a dazzling smile. "My name's Mr Mason, I'll be your new teacher." He called the roll first, before diving into the lesson. Shakespeare. We were doing Shakespeare. Romeo and Juliet to be exact. Brilliant.

The class went by quickly. I somehow managed to be the only girl in the class who could stay focused; my future meant too much to me, I wouldn't let some hot teacher get in the way of it. At the end of class, when the bell rang, signalling the end of the day, everyone got up, eager for the weekend to begin. "Isabella, a word, please." He said as I was about to leave the room.

Alice raised an eyebrow at me. "I'll see you tomorrow." I promised her. I gave her a hug, and she left.

"Yes, sir?" I asked.

"I was speaking to Mrs Fran the other day. She said you're looking into Ivy League schools, as an English major." He commented.  
"Yes." I nodded.

"She also told me she's been tutoring you twice a week after school, as extra help." Mr Mason continued.

"Yes, she has." I nodded.

"Well, she asked me to do a favour for her, which I will be happy to do." He paused. "Isabella, would you like me to tutor you?" He asked.

I smiled. "That would be great." I'd been worried about this. Mrs Fran's help had been brilliant.

"Okay, so, what days?" He asked.

"I usually do Tuesdays and Fridays, if they work for you." I blushed.

"That's perfect." He nodded. "Would you like to start today?" He asked.

"That would be great." I smiled.

An hour and a half of being in close quarters with him was nearly unbearable. If he wasn't sitting next to me, he was leaning over me, checking my work. But when he claimed it was getting late, I was sad.

"What is it you want to do?" He asked, as I packed up my bag.

"I want to write." I blushed. I didn't tell many people this.

"As an author?" He asked.

"Yes. I'm really into all the classics." I told him.

"I'd imagine your happy doing Shakespeare, then?" He asked.

"Yeah." I nodded.

"What's your favourite book?" He asked.

"Wuthering Heights." I replied.

He frowned at that. "Why? There's so many better books out there. It's a hate story, written about two people with no redeeming qualities?"

"I think their love for each other was their redeeming quality." I argued. "Despite all their horrible and negative aspects, their loves for each other is so strong that nothing else matters."

"Why not Romeo and Juliet? Mr Darcy and Elizabeth?" Mr Mason raised an eyebrow at me.

"Everyone has their personal preferences, Sir. And besides, I think the love that Romeo and Juliet share is fake. One minute, Romeo's swooning over Rosaline, and then he moves on to Juliet. And I don't believe that love is strong enough to commit suicide over." I admitted.

He smiled at that, a very wide, dazzling smile. "You've obviously never been in love."

I looked at him. "You're a romantic, aren't you?" I blushed after I asked that. He was my teacher; I shouldn't ask him questions like that. But he was so young; it was easy to think of him a friend.

"Now, that's not a question I should answer myself, Miss Swan." He flashed me another smile.

I blushed. "Your girlfriend is a lucky person."

"I don't have a girlfriend." He replied.

"I'm surprised." I admitted. Man, I must be so red by now.

He chuckled at that. "You should get home, Bella. Your father is very capable of sending a search party for you."

"Yeah…" I stood up. "I'll see you next week. Have a good weekend, Mr Mason." I told him.

"Edward. You can call me Edward during tutoring. Mr Mason makes me feel old." He replied.

"Okay, _Edward_. I'll see you later." I waved.

"Goodbye, Bella." I could feel his eyes on me as I left the room.

Man, I could not wait until Tuesday.

**Hope you like it so far. Thanks for reading.**

**TTT 1993**


	3. The Suprise

**So, here's another chapter. Enjoy. And remember, SM owns all. This one's for my skinny cat.**

"Oh my god, he's tutoring you?" Alice asked.

"Yep." I nodded.

"How can you concentrate?" Rosalie asked. The three of us were having a sleepover together.

"It's not like that. I need this for college." I would never admit to my friends that I thought he was attractive. Nobody needed to know that.

"You seriously don't think he's hot?" Alice asked.

"He's just a guy. I don't see what the big deal is." I shrugged.

"Oh, come on, Bella. Are you blind?" Rosalie asked.

"No. I just don't see what so great about him." It was lucky I was a convincing liar.

"Whatever. You're nuts." Rosalie pouted.

I felt bad not telling them the truth. But I felt like I couldn't tell them. Like it was wrong. Edward had been so nice to me. Not in a teacher kind of way, but in a friend kind of way. What was I supposed to do? Could I actually be his friend? He was so nice, and fun.

"Yeah. I'd kill to have him tutor me. I so wish I wanted your career path." Alice agreed.

"Man, I bet he's good in bed. His girlfriend is so lucky." Rosalie pouted.

"Yeah." Alice agreed. Probably best not to bring up my conversation with him. That would give too much away. "I'm so dressing you on Tuesday." Alice grinned.

"No." I refused.

"Come on, please." Alice begged.

"No, Alice." I said firmly.

"Fine." She pouted.

- TWILIGHT-

Tuesday afternoon came pretty quickly. Alice gave me a sly grin before slipping out of the class. "What was that about?" Edward asked me.

"Trust me, you don't want to know." I rolled my eyes.

"Enlighten me." He grinned at me.

"Oh please. Have you not noticed that every girl in this school is practically queuing up for you?" I rolled my eyes.

"Really?" He seemed genuinely surprised by that.

I laughed at the look on his face. "It's a very long line."

"Who's at the front?" He asked. "You?"

I blushed at that. "You did not just ask me that."

"Relax, Bella. It was a joke." He smiled. "Shall we get to work?" He asked.

"Jessica." I blurted out.

"What?" He frowned.

"Jessica Stanley's at the front of the line." I blushed.

"The senior that every guy looks at like she's a piece of meat?" He pulled a face. "She's not very pretty."

"She's easy. Why else do you think everyone goes for her?" I couldn't believe I was telling a teacher this. I blushed.

"What about you? Any boyfriend?" He asked me.

I had a feeling he was asking me as a friend, not a teacher. This was our second afternoon session and he rarely acted like a teacher. "We should get to work." I told him.

"Right. Yes." He cleared his throat.

Most of the lesson I couldn't stop thinking of his strange reaction. Why had he been like that? Was something wrong? Why were we acting like friends? God, he was my teacher, this couldn't happen.

"Bella, focus!" His voice cut through my thoughts.

I jumped. "Sorry." I apologised.

"Maybe we should finish for today." He suggested.

"Yeah." I agreed. I grabbed my books and stood up quickly, somehow managing, in my very clumsy state, to trip over. I fell right into Edward. His arms encircled me, helping me regain my balance.

"Bella." He breathed my name out. Our faces were so close. Before I knew what was happening, his lips were on mine. I put all my effort into that kiss… until I realised what I was doing.

I pushed away from him, eyes wide. "Oh my god!" I squeaked. "I'm so sorry, Mr Mason!" And with that, I shot out of the room. I'd never run so perfectly. I didn't trip once. I was in my car and out of the parking lot without even turning around once.

- TWILIGHT-

I stumbled down the stairs early the next morning, hoping Charlie was still down there. I entered the kitchen.

"Are you alright, Bells?" Charlie asked.

"I'm fine." I told him, sitting at the table.

"You look sick." He stated. Yes! My plan was working. "Maybe you shouldn't go to school today."

"I'm okay." I told him.

"No your not. Bells, go back to bed. I'll call the school." Charlie ordered.

I trudged back up the stairs. Luckily, Charlie couldn't see the huge smile on my face. If I had my way, I'd never go back to school again. Not after the incident

-TWILIGHT-

I managed to get the rest of the week of school. It helped that Charlie was overly paranoid. By Saturday, I was 'feeling better', but Charlie, ever cautious, told me I better stay in the house today. Alice and Rosalie came over in the morning, after Charlie left the house.

"How are you feeling, Bella?" Alice asked, concerned.

"Better now. I'm just not allowed to leave the house." I replied.

"Good. You'll be at school next week." Rosalie smiled. I inwardly groaned. I didn't want to go back. I'd had a lot of time to think over the last three days. I'd decided what had happened with Mr Mason, and yes, that's what I'd refer to him as now, was a mistake. I was caught up in his looks. And I'd kissed him. It was me. He hadn't kissed me back. At least, that's what I kept telling myself. It was all me. On Monday morning, I'd see about changing English classes. Yes, that was good. And nobody would ever know about what had happened. I also refused to think of the kiss. I'd pretend it didn't happen. If Mr Mason tried to talk to me, I'd ignore him. Yes, that was good.

"You missed so much." Alice complained. "By the end of the week, even Mr Mason was asking where you were." Alice teased.

"He was probably just wondering. I have tutoring with him on Fridays, remember?" I said softly. I sighed. "Look, I haven't slept real well. I'm gonna go up and try and get some rest." I trudged up the stairs, without saying goodbye. I heard the front door close, then them drive off. Only then, did I let the tears fall. I needed someone to talk to.

Only five minutes later, there was another knock at the door. I wiped my eyes, heading downstairs. I was in for a shock when I opened the front door.

**Thanks for reading.**

**TTT 1993**


	4. Private Tutoring

_**And here is the M chapter. Hope you enjoy.**_

_Only five minutes later, there was another knock at the door. I wiped my eyes, heading downstairs. I was in for a shock when I opened the front door._

Mr Mason.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, shocked.

"Can I come in?" Mr Mason sighed.

"No, sir, sorry. My father's not home." I told him.

"I'm here to see you, Bella." Mr Mason told me.

I found myself close to tears. "I think you should go, Mr Mason." I told him.

"Bella, please." He spoke softly.

I swallowed back tears, stepping out of the doorway. He walked into the house. I closed the front door- a little too roughly, perhaps. I showed him into the living room. He sat down on the big couch, and I took the armchair.

"Why weren't you at school?" He asked.

"I was sick." I told him.

"Bella, I know you were avoiding me." He said.

I stood up. "Damn right I was!" I let a tear fall down my face. "How could you do that to me?" I know it sounded selfish, but I couldn't help it. He should have been the responsible adult.

"Bella…" He stepped forward. "I'm sorry. I just…"

"Just what? Thought you could take advantage of me?" I scoffed. "You're a teacher, Mr Mason! You can't just do that!" I accused.

"I know! I should have been responsible. But..." He took a deep breath. "I can't get you out of my head. When I'm with you, it's like nothing else matters." I couldn't believe I was hearing those words. From my teacher! But I couldn't stop myself from reacting. I stepped forward, closing the distance between the two of us, and joining our lips. His hands went to my waist, holding me close to him and I wound my around his neck. I toyed with his hair while I poured all my emotion into that kiss. I felt him doing the same.

And in that moment, I let go of all my thoughts. All my worries. They were gone. And all I could think of was this Adonis' lips on mine. All that mattered was him.

"Edward." I panted, when we broke apart for air. He began trailing kisses down my neck, his hands toying with the hem of my shirt. It scared me for a millisecond, the fact that he was pondering whether to undress me or not. But when his tongue- _his tongue- _came out and flicked against my neck, I lost even more of my inhibitions.

I wanted him.

Badly.

My hands came to his shirt, quickly loosening his buttons. My shirt came over my head first, before our lips connected again. I pulled his shirt of, my hands instantly roaming his well-defined abs. God, I was lucky. He broke off the kiss again, trailing kisses down my neck, my collarbone, lower…

"Upstairs." I commanded breathlessly. "Bedroom." I led him up there by the hand. We made it to the top of the stair before he backed me against the wall, kissing me roughly.

"Which room?" He asked against my lips.

"Second on the left." I responded. He lifted me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist, my lips attacking his neck. He stumbled up the hall, finally making it to my room. I was all but flung onto the bed, him closely following.

"Bella." He growled, unhooking my bra, his lips instantly finding my nipples. My back arched up and I moaned. God, that felt so good. He alternated breast, his hand giving one attention while his mouth did the other, and vise versa. He made quick work of both our pants.

"Edward." I moaned. "I need you in me." I pulled him back up to my mouth, kissing him hungrily. He complied.

The first thing I registered was the pain. I bit my lip, tensing.

"Bella." He kissed my jaw. "Relax. I won't hurt you. Tell me when you're okay." He said softly. I closed my eyes, letting him slip fully in. After a few moments, I nodded. He moved slowly at first. Cautiously.

It got irritating.

"Edward." I moaned his name, my nails going down his back. "Faster, please." I begged him. Once again, he did as I asked. In no time, we had a perfect rhythm. I met him thrust for thrust.

"Fuck. Bella." He moaned my name. I was sent over the edge, him right along with me.

He pulled out of me, rolling off me, breathing heavily. After a few minutes, I rolled onto my side, putting my head on his shoulder, and a hand on his chest. "What does this mean?" I asked.

"I don't know." He admitted.

I sighed in defeat. "Neither." I sat up, pulling the sheet over my chest.

He sat up quickly. "Shit, Bella. Protection." He worried.

I giggled. I couldn't help it. "I'm on the pill." I assured him. He gave a sigh of relief. He lay back down, but I stayed sitting.

"Edward." I bit my lip.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"My dad's coming home early. He's having some friends over to watch the match." I bit my lip.

"I need to leave." He nodded. He grabbed his boxers from the floor, slipping them on under the covers before hopping up. He got dressed quickly, me following suit. We had left our shirts downstairs, so we headed down together. We both stopped just before I opened the front door.

"Bella." He spoke my name again. "You can't tell anyone about this, understand?" He asked. "Not your friends, or anybody else, okay? If anyone found out I could lose my job." He told me firmly.

"I won't. I promise." I nodded. He smiled, bending his head to kiss me on the lips.

"Goodbye, Bella. See you at school." He pecked my lips. "Can I still tutor you?" He asked.

"Of course." I nodded. I opened the door for him, and he left.

Half an hour later, Billy Black, Harry Clearwater, dad's friends, arrived with their families. The only kids were me, Jacob, Leah and Seth. Jacob and I were good friends. We'd known each other since we were tiny. Leah and Seth I didn't know so well.

"Hey, Bella." Jacob gave me a hug. I returned it.

"How are you feeling, Bells?" Charlie asked me.

"Brilliant." I grinned. Well, it was the truth.

"Good." He nodded.

"Damn." Jacob whispered to me. "I was hoping for some time off school." I laughed at that. Jacob was a fun guy to be around.

"Bella, how's school?" Sue, Harry's wife asked me.

"Good. Can't wait for college, though." I responded.

"Where will you apply?" She asked.

"Um… Harvard, Yale, Princeton, Dartmouth." I shrugged. "A few others as well, but I'm praying the Ivy Leagues will take me on." I replied.

"They'd be lucky to have you." Billy spoke up.

"Oh, thanks Billy." I smiled at him.

- TWILIGHT-

On Monday morning, I spent a lot of time trying to make myself look decent. When I got to school, Alice was waiting for me. "Wow, look who made an effort." Alice smiled.

"It's nothing, Alice." I blushed.

"Sure, sure. Who's the lucky guy?" Alice wriggled her eyebrows.

"Nobody." I replied. "Just felt like looking good today."

At lunch, the group were all happy to see me. Apparently, I was missed. I joined into the conversation a lot this lunch. I was over happily.

"Geez, Bella, are you getting some? I've never seen you this high." Emmett commented.

"Emmett!" Rosalie hissed. I blushed.

"I'm just excited. I got some of my college application form last Friday. I can start writing my essays soon." I grinned. Well, it was the truth. Just not a significant factor in my happiness.

Jasper rolled his eyes. "That's our Bella."  
"I can't believe you're gonna ditch us. You're gonna be miles away." Alice pouted.

"Don't worry, I'll visit. And so will you." I promised.

"It's not the same. We should all go to the same college. Or at least be in the same area." Alice complained.

"You don't want me to be successful?" I joked.

"Not if it means you'll be miles away." She teased. The bell rang, and I was eager to get through gym. In my rush, I somehow accidently joined in at sport, and managed to him a girl in the head with volleyball. She had to go to the nurses office. I felt awful.

When the bell rang, I felt like running to English. Unfortunately, that would have been weird. When we entered class, Edward was in there already, obviously early. Alice and I sat down.

"Oh my god." Alice whispered.

"What?" I asked.

"Mr Mason has a huge hickey on his neck!" She hissed. She must have said it loudly, because Edward looked up at us. We both looked down, blushing.

"Wow." I whispered.

"I know. Man." Alice whispered, quieter this time. "Have I mentioned how lucky his girlfriend is?" Alice asked.

"Yeah!" I echoed.

"Sir?" Jessica raised her hand.

"Yes?" Edward asked her.

"What's that on your neck?" She teased, flirtingly. Beside me, Alice made gagging noises.

"Right, to start today's lesson…" Edward evaded the topic by starting the lesson. I swear to god he shot me a very evil look. I just smiled back.

-

Tuesday went horrendously slowly, but finally, the afternoon came. I said goodbye to Alice, and stayed in the classroom. Edward closed the door after the last student left. Not that that was abnormal. We did that to reduce the noise. But today, it set my nerves alight.

I grinned at him. "What's that on your neck?" I teased him. "Did you get bitten or something?" I teased.

"This is not funny, Bella." He growled.

"On the contrary, I believe it is. Mr Mason has a hickey." I grinned.

"Two days on end I have heard all about it. From students, from the other teachers. It's driving me insane." He growled.

"What you gonna do about it?" I asked. He came forward, kissing me aggressively.

"Open your book." He said when he broke away. I got out my books. He taught me for the full hour and a half. Well, an hour, really. The last third of my lesson was spent learning anatomy (aka… having sex).

When I returned home, I had a huge smile plastered on my face. As I tied my hair up to make dinner, I caught sight of something in the mirror. I laughed. I had a huge hickey on the side of my neck.

Needless to say, I kept my hair down to cook dinner.

**TTT 1993**


	5. Progression

It had been two months since I started sleeping with Edward. Nobody knew, which I was good, but I hated keeping secrets from my friends. I had pondered how I would tell them, if I could. What was Edward to me? My boyfriend? Lover? Fuck buddy? I really didn't know. That day he came to my house was the only time we did anything outside of school. Otherwise, our only meeting was twice a week, at the end of our tutoring lessons.

And quite frankly, I was fed up with not knowing what was going on. I lost it one day towards the end of our tutoring lessons.

He had come up behind me and started kissing my neck while I worked. I tried to ignore him at first, but his hands went to the hem of my shirt. I stopped his hands, pulling them away from me.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing." I lied.

"Okay." He frowned. I let go of his hands, and they went straight back to my shirt.

That was when I snapped. I stood up, moving away from him. "God, can't we have one lesson that doesn't end up with you fucking me?" I snapped.

"Are you alright, Bella?" He frowned, taking a step forward.

I took a step back. "That's all you want me for, isn't it? The sex? Am I just a good fuck?" I shook my head. "Well I'm sick of it! I'm sick of being your toy." And I was. God, I was in love with this man, and all he wanted from me was sex. And I let him have it. Now I could see that, it hurt.

"Bella…" He tried.

"No, don't 'Bella' me." I shouted. "Just stay the hell away from me!" I grabbed my books and my bag and stormed out of the classroom. I cried all the way home. When I got back home, Charlie was there with Harry and Billy.

"Bells, are you alright?" Charlie asked, concerned.

"I hate Forks!" I yelled at him, tears running down my face. I ran upstairs, slamming my bedroom door behind me. I grabbed my bag from under my bed, and shoved random stuff into it. Charlie was behind me day, calling out through it. I rushed past him into the bathroom, grabbing my toiletries. I ran down the stairs. Charlie caught my arm as I walked past the living room. I didn't care that Harry and Billy were there.

"Let me go, dad." I begged.

"Bells, you can't go now, it's night time." He told me.

"I just want to get out of here." I told him.

He paused. "You should get some rest, Bella. If you still feel the same way tomorrow, I'll drive you to the airport." He said softly.

"Dad." I whispered, seeing the broken look on his face.

"What happened, Bells? You've been so happy lately?" He asked me.

I wrapped my arms around myself. "I don't wanna talk about it."

"Will you stay? Just for the night?" He asked me.

I nodded. "I'll be up in my room." I turned around and walked back up the stairs. That night, I cried myself to sleep.

- TWILIGHT-

The next day I arrived early to school. Charlie had waited up for me, eager to hear my verdict. He was so relieved when I said I would stay. I told him I had to leave early for school, so I found myself in the office.

"Bella, I'm sorry, all the other classes are full. I can't just let you change classes without a reason. Mr Mason's our schools best English teacher. I really think this is a benefit to you." The office lady told me.

"Please. Maybe I could switch with another student." I begged.

A husky voice interrupted. "Is there a problem, ladies?" Damn it. Mr Mason.

"No." I told him tensely. I smiled at the office lady. "Thanks for trying. I guess I'll just have to put up with it." I spent the rest of the morning in the girl's bathroom. That was the one place I could think of that Mr Mason couldn't find me.

When English came, I considered skipping, but Alice talked me out if it. When we entered English together, we were somehow early. Mike Newton, a guy who had had a crush on me since I came, walked up. He was the school jock; even Jessica had her eye set on him.

"Hi, Bella." He smiled. I nodded Mr Mason look up.

"Hi, Mike." I smiled back at him.

"So, I was wondering. Are you free Friday night? I thought we could go out on a date." Wow, looks like Newton had finally pucked up the courage to ask me out. I glanced at Alice, who was grinning. She gave me the thumbs up. My gaze then flickered past Mr Mason's furious face.

I grinned at Mike. "Sure, I would love to."

"Cool. Great. I'll pick you up at seven." Mike smiled at me once more, before going to take his seat.

Halfway through the lesson, Alice passed me a note.

_Oh my god! You have a date with Newton!_

I smiled. I looked up, and saw that Mr Mason was watching.

_Yeah. I've heard he's a good fuck. Should be fun._

I had no intention of handing it to Alice. I faked it though.

"Isabella Swan. Bring it up here." Mr Mason ordered. I stood up, walking up the aisle. I handed it to him. He read it, his face angry.

"Detention, Miss Swan. After school." He wrote up the detention slip. I went back to my desk, glancing at the slip. It was blank. I frowned, turning it over, making sure nobody was watching. On the back, was a note.

_Bella, you aren't 'just a good fuck'. I'm in love with you. Edward._

It took a huge effort to conceal the smile that spread over my face. I managed to contain it, until after the lesson, when everyone left. Edward closed the classroom door, and I ran up to him, kissing him passionately.

"I love you too." I grinned at him.

"I'm sorry I made you feel that way, Bella." He whispered. I shut him up by kissing him again. After a few seconds, my phone went off. I groaned, pulling away from him.

A text message, from Rosalie.

_Bella, I need to talk to you. URGENTLY!_

"I have to go. I think something's wrong." I frowned. "I'll see you tomorrow." I pecked his lips, before leaving. I texted Rosalie, telling her to meet me at my house. She texted back saying she was already on her way there. She was waiting out the front, and I let us both in the house. We went to the kitchen.

"Bella, why didn't you tell me?" She demanded.

"Tell you what?" I frowned.

"I walked past Mr Mason's classroom this afternoon." She grinned.

My heart was thudding in my chest. "W- What?" I asked.

"I saw you kissing him!" She hissed.

"Rosalie, I think you're mistaken." I tried.

"Bullshit. I know it was you, Bella." She folded her arms. "So, what, are you fucking him or something?" She joked. I blushed. "Your sleeping with him?" She asked disbelievingly.

"Rose…" I tried.

"What, is this some way to keep your grades up. That's low, Bella. Especially from you." Rose shook her head sadly.

"Rose, it's not like that." I tried.

"Then what's it like?" Rosalie asked. I hesitated. "Thought so." She stood up. "I should go."  
"Rose, please. You can't tell anyone." I begged.

"Tell me something, Bella." Rosalie said. "How long's this been going on?"

I took a deep breath. "Two months."

She snorted. "Some friend you are." She looked hurt. I stopped her before she left.

"I'm in love with him." I told her.

"What?" She asked.

"This isn't something I'm doing to keep my grades up. Remember those three days I had off sick?" I asked. She nodded. "That's because the day before at tutoring, he kissed me. I kissed him back, but then I realised what I was doing and ran away. I faked being sick so I didn't have to see him. On the Saturday, after you guys left, he showed up at my house. He said that he couldn't stop thinking about me. And… well… one thing led to another… and…" I trailed off.

"Is he really tutoring you? Or is that just a cover for you to spend time with him?" Rosalie asked.

"No! He really is! He wants me to go to an Ivy League school." I told her. "Look, we got into a fight yesterday. Anyway, he just told me he loved me. That's why we were kissing."  
"He said he loved you?" Rosalie asked.

"Yeah." I grinned.

"Wow, now I know why you've been so cheery lately." Rosalie grinned. "What's he like in bed?"

I blushed. "Amazing." I told her.

"I can't wait to tell Alice!" She squealed, hugging me.

"No!" I said immediately. "Nobody can know. Why do you think I haven't told you? Rose, he could lose his job if anyone found out. Can we just keep this between the three of us?"

Rosalie sighed. "Fine."

"Thanks, Rose. You have no idea how much this means to me." I hugged her.

"He better be treated you right. Because I swear…" Rosalie trailed off.

"He is. Don't worry. Yesterday was just a misunderstanding." I promised.

-TWILIGHT-

"So, how was detention yesterday?" Alice teased me. It was lunch now, and we were sitting with the group.

"Detention?" Rosalie asked.

"Mr Mason caught her passing notes to me. Man, you should have seen the look on his face. He was so pissed at her." Alice laughed.

"What was the note about?" Rosalie asked.

"Bella's got a date with Newton on Friday." Alice grinned.

I looked down. "Actually, I cancelled on him." I blushed.

"Why?" Alice asked.

"Um… Mr Mason came and saw me this morning. We're extending Friday's tutoring lesson so he can help me with my college essays." I explained.

"You could have said you were busy." Alice pointed out.

"I did." I lied. "But that led to a whole discussion about me putting my love life before my college." I explained. It seemed like college was something the old Bella would chose over a guy.

"Right. You gonna reschedule?" Alice asked.

"Nah. No point." I shrugged.

"Come on, Bella. When are you gonna start dating?" Alice pouted.

"Not yet." I shrugged.

"She's hanging out for a college guy. You know, the smart, unbelievably handsome type." Rosalie covered for me.

"Yeah." I agreed with her.

"Ah, so that's the real reason you wanna go Ivy League." Alice grinned teasingly.


	6. Secrets and Lies

I stayed back after English on Thursday afternoon, telling Alice I needed to speak to Edward about the tutoring lesson the next afternoon.

Edward handed me a slip of paper. "What's this?" I asked.

"Tell your dad you're sleeping over at Rosalie's house tomorrow." Edward told me. I'd already told Edward that Rosalie knew. He was angry at first, but once I explained the situation, he was okay.

"Why?" I frowned.

"I'm cooking you dinner tomorrow night." He smiled.

"Where?" I asked blankly.

"My house." He told me.

"Okay." I nodded.

"Bring clothes for the next day as well." He clarified. Okay, so I was staying at his house overnight. That was a first. "We can have the lesson at my house tomorrow. I'll need to shop for food after school, but here." He slipped a key into my hand. "It's the spare key. You'll need to let yourself in. I shouldn't be too long. You can watch TV or something."

"Okay." I tried not to seem overwhelmed by the information. "I'll see you tomorrow." I walked out of the room, to my car. When I got there, Rosalie was leaning on it.

"Hey, Rose. I need you to cover for me." I told her. "I'm gonna tell Charlie I'm having a sleepover at your house tomorrow, okay?"

"Why?" She asked.

"I'm spending the night at Edward's." I told her, trying to hide my smile.

"This isn't you, Bella. Sneaking around, lying to your father." Rosalie shook her head.

"Please, Rose? For me?" I asked. I couldn't say her words didn't sting. They did.

"Just this once. Never _ever _again. You got that?" She asked.

I sighed. "Yes."

"Good. You've changed, Bella, and I don't like it." She stormed off to Emmett's car. She didn't even tell me why she'd been waiting for me.

-TWILIGHT-

I entered Edward's house. No, house wasn't the right word. Mansion. Yes, that's what it was. It was a mansion. God, Edward must be rich. I walked into the living room in awe. I dropped my bag next to the couch, before sitting down on it. Wow. This was unbelievable. And I thought Alice's house was big. I turned on the TV, flicking through the millions of channels he had. I stopped on a cooking show. Why not? I needed some new ideas to cook for Charlie. I heard the front door opened half an hour later.

"Honey, I'm home!" Edward's voice called through the house mockingly. I giggled, not glancing up from the TV. He came into the living room. "How was your day, sweetheart?" He teased me.

"Brilliant." I grinned. I flicked the TV off. "Yours?"

"Wonderful." He replied. "Let me put this stuff away, then I'll give you a tour." He offered. I followed him into the kitchen.

"So, what's for dinner, teach?" I asked.

"Lasagne. It's my mum's old recipe. She's a great cook." He smiled.

"Awesome." I grinned. I watched him work. It looked so normal, so grown up. The thought struck me then. _He was grown up_. I watched him silently as he packed things away, with my lips pursed. God, he was beautiful.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked me.

"Nothing." I lied.

"Bella." He walked up, wrapping his arms around my waist. "Tell me." He breathed against my lips.

"You're beautiful." I told him, blushing.

"And you're absolutely dazzling." He replied, pecking my lips and stepping away. I leant against the counter, willing my legs to stop shaking.

"So, tour." Edward grinned. He took my hand, leading me through the house. Each room came with an explanation. I absorbed it all, excited. Oh my god, I was in Edward's house!

When we returned downstairs, I pouted. "Don't I get to see the bedroom?" I asked.

"That, my love, gets saved for later tonight." He told me in a husky voice. I grinned. "Get your stuff out. I'll help you while I cook." He told me.

I groaned. "Can't I have one Friday off?" I asked. "We could work tomorrow morning on the stuff."

He sighed. "Fine. But I expect double the work from you tomorrow." He gave in easily. I grinned. He was in teacher mode.

"Can I help with dinner?" I asked.

"You don't have to." He told me. "Don't feel obligated to."

"It's fine. I cook at home, anyway. Charlie can't cook." I explained.

"Well then consider this your night off." He told me. "Go sit and relax. Watch TV or something. Let me get this into the oven then I'll join you."

"You sure?" I asked.

He smiled. "Bella, if it concerns you so much, you can cook next time." He promised.

I looked down. What next time? Rosalie said she'd only cover for me once. "Yeah." I mumbled.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing." I lied. "I'll be in the other room. Finish making dinner. It smells great." I urged, before turning and leaving the room.

I heard him sigh before getting back to work. I flicked on the TV, not really watching what was on. Rosalie was upset with me. Disappointed, actually. Was what I was doing really that bad? It didn't really feel like it to me.

I jumped when he came and sat next to me about ten minutes later. He pulled me closer so my curled up legs were resting on his lap. He put his hand on them. "What's wrong?" He asked me.

"It's nothing. Just… girl stuff." I looked down.

He rubbed his hand up and down my leg. "I hate to see something hurting you, Bella. I care." He told me.

"I know." I nodded.

"What is it, love?" He whispered.

"It's Rosalie." I admitted.

"What about her? Is something wrong? Is she pregnant?" Edward asked.

I laughed. "No." I shook my head. "She's not happy. About me, about us." I motioned between him and me.

"What about it?" Edward asked, tense.

"She says I've changed." I told him. "That I'm not acting the way I used to."  
"What does that mean?" Edward asked.

"She says I've never lied to my dad before. And that I've never snuck around before." I told him. "She told me she'd only cover for me this once. Never again. She made that very clear."

Edward sighed, his hand coming up to stroke my hair. "Bella." He breathed my name.

"It's hurting her, that I didn't tell my friends. That I kept a secret from them. We tell each other everything, and I'm hiding the most brilliant thing that's ever happened to me." I blushed as I said the word.

He grinned, kissing my temple. "I think you're pretty damn amazing too." He told me. I blushed even more. He took a deep breath. "You can tell them. Your friends. If you really trust them, and if you want to, tell them."

"Really?" I asked, turning to look at him.

"Really." He nodded. I squealed, and brought my face up to kiss him.

He smiled against my lips. "I should really make you happy more often."  
"I'm always happy around you." I told him, kissing his jaw, then his neck, my hands going to the buttons of his shirt.

He caught my hands, stopping me. I looked up at him, confused. "I don't want to burn the lasagne." He told me. "Wait till after dinner." He brushed his lips against mine. He pulled away from me, and I snuggled into his chest. I only realised he had a beer in his hand when he brought it up to his lips for a drink.

I tensed a little. Was this weird? My boyfriend drinking in front of me. Sure, it was legal for him, but it wasn't for me. I'd never been around anyone expect for my parents when they drank. But this was Edward. My boyfriend. The man I loved.

The drinking was another reminder of the forbidden-ness of our relationship.

I relaxed slightly. I didn't want him to worry. I pretty much jumped up when my mobile rang. I picked it up. It was Alice.

"Hey, Alice." I answered.

"_Bella! I'm not interrupting tutoring, am I?"_ She asked.

"No, Alice." I assured her.

"_Good. Anyway, mum and dad are going out of town, so I was wondering if you'd like to sleep over tomorrow night. Rosalie and Jasper are coming to. And my brother will be there, of course." _I could practically hear her eyes roll.

"Sure, I'd love to come." I smiled.

"_Awesome. Anyway, gotta go. Jasper's staying the night. With Emmett, of course. Apparently Rose kicked Jasper out of the house tonight." _I felt a pang of guilt run through me. Was that because Rose had to cover for me. I didn't even think of Jasper when I'd asked.

"Have fun. I'll see you tomorrow." I told her.

"_Three o'clock. Don't be late." _She replied.

"Okay. Three. Cya."

"_Bye." _Alice hung up. I sighed, before putting my phone away. Edward came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

I leant my head against his shoulder. "I'm really hurting Rosalie."

He kissed the side of my neck. "Tomorrow. You can tell them all tomorrow. It'll be fine."

-TWILIGHT-

I rushed into my bedroom, grabbing stuff to bring to Alice's house. I was already late. How had I lost track of time? Right, because my sex-god of a boyfriend was there. I checked my appearance in the mirror. God, I looked like I'd been having sex all day. I smiled at the words. It wasn't entirely a lie. We'd done about half an hour on my college applications, before he'd whisked me away to his bedroom again. We fell asleep (how can you blame us, we didn't get much sleep during the night) around twelve o'clock. We'd woken up at three, and I'd rushed out the door, saying I'd call him later. I'd gone straight home to grab stuff for Alice's sleepover. I glanced at my mirror on the way out. God, I needed a shower. Pulling my hair over a hickey, I raced out the door. I made it to Alice's at half past. She opened the door before I knocked.

"You're late." She accused, pulling me in. She pulled me into the living room, where everything was set up for the sleepover. The other three were there.

"Sorry, I lost track of time." I apologised.

"Where was your phone? I called five times and you didn't answer." Alice told me.

I checked my pockets and then my bag. "Shit." I swore. I knew where it was. It was on Edward's kitchen counter, where I'd left it after calling Charlie with my plans.

"Lost your phone?" Rosalie asked.

"No… I know where it is." I replied.

"Where?" Rosalie pressed.

I took a deep breath. "Now's as good a time as any. Guys, I have something to tell you." I sat down.

Rosalie stood up. "Bella, I have to speak to you in the kitchen." The others looked confused, but I got up and followed her.

"You're going to tell them?" She hissed.

"Yes. He said I could." I nodded.

"No. You can't." Rosalie shook her head.

"I thought you'd be happy." I frowned. Rosalie could be so confusing sometimes.

"I'm not letting you drag them into this. They're not gonna be part of your game, Bella."  
"My game?" I scoffed.

"I'm not letting you do to them what I had to do yesterday." She spat.

"Rose…" I tried.

"No. You're making a mistake, Bella. The biggest mistake you've ever made."

Hurt overflowed me. I loved Edward. I'd told her that. She knew everything. The tears spilled down my cheeks. "The only mistake I made was thinking that you were my friend." I told her, before rushing out of the room. As soon as I walked into the living room, I was bombarded with questions. I didn't care, though. I grabbed my bag and left. I got in my car, pondering where to go. There wasn't many places to go, really. I didn't want to go home. That was too obvious. Jacob's house was out, again, too obvious.

About ten minutes later, I found myself pulling up in front of Edward's house. I got out, walking up to the door. I was barely aware of the tears that still ran down my face. I knocked on the door, and Edward opened it within a few seconds.

"Shit Bella, are you alright?" He asked.

I wrapped my arms around myself. "Can I come in?"  
"Sure." He let me in, before closing the door. "What happened?"  
"I don't want to talk about it." I shook my head. He wrapped his arms around me and I cried into his chest. How had I screwed up so badly with my friends? With Rosalie? How could I have not told them? They meant so much to me. I'd messed up everything. I didn't know I'd be walking until Edward pulled me onto the couch. It took me about ten minutes to calm down.

"I'm sorry." I whispered to him.

"No. Don't be." He replied, stroking my hair. "Are you gonna tell me what happened?" He asked.

I closed my eyes. "I can't do this."

"Do what?" He frowned, clearly confused.

I pulled myself out of his arms. "This. Us." The words stung us both as I said them. But I had to do this for my friends.

"What?" He asked.

"This is too much." I grabbed my phone off the kitchen counter.

"What's too much?" He asked.

"Everything!" I nearly yelled. I turned around, walking to the door.

"Dammit, Bella. Don't do this. I love you. I love you!" He grabbed my arm.

I had to swallow back my reply to that. I couldn't tell him I loved him… I had to do this. "I'm hurting my friends." With that, I turned around and left.


End file.
